Triple Double
by Dark Qiviut
Summary: [For 'Digimon Drabbles'] Six chapters, six romances, three themes. T.K., Kari, Davis, and their Digimon become involved in romances of their own. [Story completed]
1. Water: Star

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own the plot, but I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is a six-chapter drabble collection, and they are comprised of three related themes. Takari and PataGato will have a theme, Daikari and VeeGato will have a theme, and Daikeru and VeePata will also have a theme.

* * *

_

**Star**

"Did you have to take me to the tank, T.K.?"

"It's the only way to face your fear, Kari."

While Gatomon and Patamon were not with them, T.K. and Kari took a trip to the Shinagawa Aquarium. T.K. always loved sea animals, but his favorite kind was found in the tank in front of them.

"Go ahead, Kari," encouraged T.K. with a smile. "Starfish won't harm you."

Kari turned to T.K. on her left. "Are you sure?" Although she loved sea animals herself, she always had a minute fear of starfish, hence her reluctantness.

"I'm positive," T.K. replied, holding back a chuckle.

Kari nodded and nervously put her right hand in the tank. Slowly but surely, she gently picked up the starfish and took her hand out of the water.

"See?" said T.K. "I told you it wasn't bad."

Kari nodded with a smile and sighed. "I guess you were right, T.K.," she said before looking at the starfish in her palm. "This is a very cute starfish."

"It sure is cute," said T.K. "Just like you, Kari."

Kari inwardly jumped from T.K.'s reaction and turned to him. "You mean it?"

T.K. nodded with a smile.

Kari beamed. "Thanks, T.K.," she said and kissed him on the right cheek. "You look cute, too."

Now, it was T.K.'s turn to react as he blushed form Kari's compliment. "Thanks for the compliment, Kari."

"Don't mention it," replied Kari and held T.K.'s right hand.

As the gossip occurred, the starfish crawled back into the tank, thinking about how cute he looked himself.


	2. Water: Pool

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own the plot, but I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is part two of my three-themed collection of drabbles. This one is Patamon/Gatomon if you're wondering.

* * *

_

**Pool**

Gatomon would not go anywhere near there.

The DigiDestined were in areas that were uncharted waters to her, areas she hated with a passion. As a result, she sat on the chair and relaxed under the umbrella, feeling safe from the unwelcoming environment.

"Mind if I sit down with you?"

But she did not relax for long, because Patamon flew towards her.

"Not at all," said Gatomon and gave room for Patamon to sit. "Why didn't you go to T.K.'s chair?"

"I did, but I got lonely. And you were the only one near me, so I decided to stop by."

"I see," pondered Gatomon. "I'll admit, I felt lonely, too."

"Oh?" Patamon perked up. "Then, why didn't you travel with Kari?"

"WHAT!" thundered Gatomon. "I'm not going THERE!" And she pointed at Kari.

Patamon followed her direction. "Oh," he said, then started to laugh.

"Patamon?" puzzled Gatomon, confused by the laughter.

Patamon quickly regained his composure. "Sorry, Gatomon," he apologized. "Not to be mean, but you look attractive when you get riled up."

Gatomon's eyes nearly popped out. "Excuse me?"

"Whenever I see you desire to scrap someone, you look attractive," Patamon admitted to her.

"You mean it, Patamon?" asked Gatomon, surprised.

"Exactly," nodded Patamon. "And to be honest, I like that in a 'womon.'"

Gatomon smiled warmly. "Thanks, Patamon. To be honest, you're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks, Gatomon," he said shyly before suddenly thinking of an idea. "Maybe, we can ask T.K. and Kari if we can stroll along Odaiba tomorrow night."

"I like that idea," shrugged Gatomon, "but under one condition."

"What's that?"

Gatomon gazed crossly at the playful DigiDestined in front of her. "We will NOT stroll near swimming pools."

"I promise," yawned Patamon and dozed off, but not without winking at Gatomon's direction.


	3. Leisure Time: A Worthy Bet

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own the plot, but I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This Davis/Kari drabble is inspired by the DisneyQuest attraction in Walt Disney World.

* * *

_

**A Worthy Bet**

Davis and his girlfriend, Kari, traveled to the DigiArcade to play some games. It did not matter which game they played; they just loved playing them.

It was also a time for fun…

_**BANG!**_

_**KA-CHING!**_

…And friendly competition.

"Got me again," grumbled Davis as the puck zoomed into his goal.

Kari smiled reassuringly. "It's not over yet, Davis."

Davis sighed as he placed the puck on the table and hit it with his mallet.

Kari noticed it and banged the puck back. It went back and forth for about one minute until Kari banged the air hockey puck into the goal.

"I win again," said Kari.

Davis sighed once more. The male Motomiya lost _again_ (by the score of seven to one), and he was no longer having fun. He needed something to spark his thrill of competition… and he had just the key.

"Tell you what?" Davis said. "How about a bet?"

Kari shrugged. "I'm fine with that. What's the bet?"

"Well… I bet you know I'm not a fan of riding that mechanical pony downstairs," said Davis. "And you said you don't like the cyber-coaster, right?"

Kari nodded.

"If I win, we go on the cyber-coaster. If you win, we ride the pony."

Kari pondered for a minute. "It's a deal."

Davis smiled and restarted the game. The bet was on.

"Oh, man!" muttered Kari one hour later as she sat in the cyber-coaster seat.

"Hey, remember the bet," grinned Davis and sat down next to her.

Kari moaned as the restraints were placed over her. She had a feeling that she would have the ride of her life, and they ranged from loops, to corkscrews, to sudden bumps.

But Davis's smile and a kiss for encouragement said it all. The ride was going to be worth it!


	4. Leisure Time: Ice Skating

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own the plot, but I don't own Digimon._

* * *

**Ice Skating**

"Human World" winter – a season where people had to bundle up when traveling outside.

Some Digimon, namely Veemon and Gatomon, did not need winter coats. Why was a mystery, but they were out there, wearing nothing but skates, ice-skating on an abandoned, quiet rink.

"Winter jackets confuse me," said Veemon, turning left. "Why do people need to wear 'em when it's still warm outside?"

Gatomon shrugged, leaping slightly and turning right after landing. "Not sure. More hair on their heads and little to none everywhere else, perhaps?"

"Don't know," puzzled Veemon and zigzagged across the ice. _"I really need to study the human body, because I don't understand them AT ALL."_ He glanced at Gatomon, who just twirled. _"And I'm sure she'd agree… besides studying human anatomy."_

I agree with him there.

"Still," Gatomon sharp-turned right, "I'm very happy you took me out to a date tonight, 'cold' or not."

He smiled and nearly slipped along the way. "I'm glad to hear it," he suggested, leapt, and scraped a reverse "C" on the ice before stopping. "Say, Gatomon, do you think it's okay if we can return here the next time we date?"

Gatomon, who was several feet away, jumped high and landed right in front of him. "I more than welcome to have our next date here, Veemon," she replied, smiling, and kissed him on the nose.

Veemon blushed, a faint shade of red on his cheeks.

The cat Digimon laughed softly from his reaction and reached out her right paw. "C'mon, let's head home."

The dinosaur nodded and lightly grasped his left hand with hers. "Right behind ya," he smiled sweetly.

With that, they leapt high in the sky and vanished in the dark background, leaving behind a carved mural of Angewomon and ExVeemon holding hands while flying.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Perhaps, I can write a one-shot of Angewomon and ExVeemon flying associated with the mural described..._


	5. Memory: Yesteryear

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own the plot, but I don't own Digimon._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Credit goes to the LiveJournal community, Digimon Drabbles, for (unintentionally) providing me the ideas for this drabble, the upcoming drabble, and the final theme._

* * *

**Yesteryear**

Davis and T.K., now sixteen years old and (at the moment) wearing red soccer-like uniforms, lay on a soggy embankment near a soccer pitch, panting hard.

"Whew…" gasped Davis. "Sometimes… competing against you… is tough work."

"Yeah… the same goes for me…" panted T.K. from the right, salty sweat perspiring profusely from his forehead.

Davis calmed down a minute later and gazed up at the cloudy sky. While he felt the sweat running down his face and making his uniform stick to his skin, that was all: No raindrops pounded on him—

"…_Like before…"_

Um, excuse me?

"T.K., our one-on-one today reminds me of a somewhat similar situation last year, remember?"

He looked confused, until—

"Oh, yeah, I remember now," he said, still gazing at the clouds. "We played against each other that day here, in that rainstorm."

Davis nodded. "We battled long and hard that day, and I was able to beat you the first time around."

T.K. chuckled and looked briefly at him. "Yeah, then you taught me soccer lessons by creating a unique self-coordination game."

Davis sat up, eyes still at the gray cover above. "And after I gave you that lesson, your performance really improved."

T.K. sat up, too, his grin not fading at all. "I think the aftermath was one of the few times I saw you happy about _losing_."

Davis laughed. "Especially to _you_."

The laughter between them lasted for several minutes.

"Well, Davis, now that the memory from last year's back," said a calm T.K., facing him, "there's one thing I loved about what happened during that time more than anything else."

"What is it?" wondered Davis, looking back.

The response: T.K. leaning forward and kissing him on the lips.

"Uh…"

T.K. laughed from Davis's speechlessness. _"Yep, just like last year,"_ he thought, but soon frowned at how prolonged it became. "Now, you haven't forgot about _that_, did ya?"

The DigiDestined of Courage and Friendship laughed meekly, lips caressed by his left fingertips. "Yeah, I think I have," he replied slowly.

T.K. shrugged melancholically. "Then, there's only one thing left to do."

Suddenly, the DigiDestined of Hope snatched the soccer ball from Davis's right arm and ran back up the hill with it!

"Hey!" he cried and chased a laughing T.K. up the slope.

But a playful smile crept his face, too. Apparently, today _did_ remind him of what happened here yesteryear, after all.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **The drabble here is actually a sequel to another fic I'm writing, only much longer. Hope you'll read and review it once it comes out!_


	6. Memory: Kissing Through Time

_**Disclaimer:** I own the plot, but I don't own Digimon._

* * *

**Kissing Through Time**

A kiss between Patamon and Veemon – only this triggered time travel between them. Not a time machine, not breaking faster than the speed of light, not even a flashback. Nothing of that sort worked. _Only_ a kiss made it possible.

The first time they kissed— How vivid that memory was.

While exploring File Island's coast one day, Veemon saw Patamon, who flew above Dragon Eye Lake, and hollered "Hi!" to him.

Patamon did not hear him at first, but when he did…

"YAAAHHHH!!"

…A strong burst of wind caught under his wings and he veered off-course, straight towards Veemon.

_**CRASH!!!**_

Low groans followed, Patamon the one on top following the rather nasty tumble.

From the bottom, Veemon tried speaking, but all that he said were mumbles.

Patamon could not understand why Veemon acted this way, when he suddenly felt comfortable… and warm.

The source of it all… was coming from their locked mouths.

"Um… what happened?" Patamon asked a minute later, surprised.

Veemon scooted back, looking blank. "I don't know," he answered and subsequently sported his usual smile, "but I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Bewildered, Patamon obliged, and they soon felt very cozy once again.

"Talk about a memory," said present-day Veemon as he and Patamon sat side-by-side on Dragon Eye Lake's embankment.

"And we've been together ever since," finished Patamon.

"Yes, we have; and we try to kiss whenever possible," chuckled Veemon.

Patamon looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "Every time we kiss reminds us of that moment, huh?"

"Mm-hmm," nodded Veemon and turned to Patamon, who looked back. "And, now, I wouldn't love more than remembering it again."

Patamon knew the cue and grinned. "Another kiss, perhaps?"

Veemon smiled in reply.

Once they kissed, they traveled back in time once more…

* * *

_**Author's Note:** And this finally concludes "Triple-Double." I hope you enjoyed reading these drabbles, and until next post, this is Dark Qiviut signing out!_  



End file.
